


Powerful

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, PWP, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Post hunt smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerful

It seemed to happen this way after every single hunt. Dean and Sam would share a beer, whilst you went straight to the shower to wash away the grime and filth from the fights. You'd take your time, hearing Dean come into the bathroom whilst you were still in there. You'd both stay silent, until you stepped out of shower.

 _Over my mind_  
What you do to me?  
Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea  
From the very first time we loved  
From the very first time we touched

This time, the hunt had been a ghoul. Or rather, three ghouls. And it had been a close have. You could still feel the bruises bursting across your skin where'd you'd hit your back on the scaffolding pole. The gash along your forearm was still leaking blood from the edges, where the ghoul had caught you on the way to its end at Dean's hands.

 _Walking on wires and power lines_  
You put your body on top of mine  
Every time that you lift me up  
Did a heaven and stars above

This time when you stepped out of the shower, Dean was naked in front of the mirror, his back to you, his skin damp from the condensation in the air, and the water he'd cleaned himself with from the sink. Your hair hung damply around your shoulders as you grabbed the towel from the radiator, drying it off. You didn't speak as you walked past him into the bedroom, keeping your eyes off of his firm ass where he leant on the porcelain bowl.

 _A lot of mercy_  
I'm begging you please  
I'm feeling drained  
I need love  
You charge me up like electricity  
Don't stop my heart with your love

You dried your hair as best you could with the towel before discarding it to the floor, leaving yourself bare to the cool air of the room, not acknowledging Dean's approach until he pressed himself against your back, gently sliding his hands underneath you to pull you back against his chest. He didn't speak, using his lips to convey everything through your skin. You threw your head back against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his soft lips on your neck, across your shoulder, his hands holding your stomach as his thumbs brushed against the underside of your breasts.

 _There's an energy_  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me

A moan tore itself from your throat as he nipped at your wet flesh, his thumbs rising higher to brush over your nipples. His hips thrust against you, pressing his hard cock against the small of your back, leaving a trail of wetness on your already soaked skin. Droplets of water slipped down, creating more sensations to combine with Dean's touch as he turned you to face him.

His fingers tilted your chin up, enabling him to kiss you deeply, still not saying a word, tasting the hot cavern of your mouth, allowing you to return the favour as his cock bobbed against your stomach, your hardened nipples brushing against his chest.

 _It's so powerful_  
There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful

Both of you clung to the other, desperate to gain that feeling of life that you seemed to only find in this embrace, or on the hunt. Of course Dean liked to reaffirm that you were his, you were with him – you just relished every touch he bestowed on you and the way he made you feel warm, safe and loved.

Pushing you backwards toward the bed, the kisses didn't stop, until Dean laid you down, his hands lingering on your thighs, before pushing them apart. Using his tongue, he licked you from bottom to top, a sly smile on his face at the strangled gasp he pulled from your mouth. You closed your eyes, pressing your head into the pillow as he continued to feast on you, his hands holding you fast as your body bucked against the waves of pleasure he invoked.

 _I couldn't leave even if I wanted to_  
'cause something keeps pulling me back to you  
From the very first time we loved  
From the very first time we touched  
The stroke of your fingers  
The scent of you lingers  
My mind roaming wild  
The thoughts of your smile  
Oh you gotta give me some  
Or you can give it all but it's never enough no

When you were almost there, he pulled away, chuckling at the frustrated groan you gave, before he nudged his way between your legs with his knees. You grinned, before pushing him down, throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him, his cock brushing against your pussy. His eyes watched you, as you grasped his cock in your hand, guiding him home with a moan of completion. Both of you stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being connected so intimately, before you started to gyrate your hips, watching the expression on his face change. His hands wandered everywhere, trying to touch more of you, maybe to reassure himself you were real, you were here, you were his.

He pulled you down, so your breasts were crushed against his chest, and he kissed you, threading his fingers through your still-damp hair, your hands holding onto his shoulders as you rode him from the new angle. There wasn't a sound in the room save for your gasps and moans, his low growls of pleasure when you tightened around him.

 _There's an energy_  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful

With one smooth movement, he rolled, bringing you underneath him, his cock still deep inside you, and he didn't let the pace be broken. His hips took over the thrusting, one hand slipping underneath your left thigh to hold your leg up, increasing the depth and pressure of his cock on your most sensitive spots. You cried out, gasping, his name a reverent prayer on his lips as he drove you to the point of no return.

 _I can feel it_  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful

Dean's pace didn't stop, and he fucked you through your orgasm, turning his hips slightly to drawn it out, allowing himself to lose control. He pumped hard into you, filling you with his warm cum, his forehead pressed to yours as he gasped out your name.

A few seconds passed, the air filled with heavy breathing before he smiled, his left hand coming up to brush your wet hair from your forehead, lingering there a moment to stroke down your cheek. You smiled back up at him, adoring his green eyes, his full lips and cheekbones, that chiselled jaw and gorgeous grin. Without moving, you strained upwards, kissing him gently, and he sighed, his body beginning to relax.

'We're here, baby.' You whispered. Dean only smiled wider, before closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against yours once more.

'I know.'

 _Hold me in your arms_  
Burns like a fire  
Electricity  
When you're close I feel the sparks  
Takes me higher to infinity

 


End file.
